


Breaking the Record

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat, Louis, and Armand go to a dive bar w/ a mechanical rodeo bull. Sometime after QotD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words used: Boots, Partner, Cowboy, Buckle, Horse. I went a bit over at 555 words. Bonus points if you can guess the movie I reference here in a few ways. Thanks again to my beta-reader somnambulisticdecay (on tumblr)!

Satisfied that I'd broken the record, I slipped off, falling sideways onto the padded stage. Gently hoisted up by two cowgirls, I feigned a shoulder injury, as the crowd hooted and whistled on.

Armand bolted as I returned, cutting his way through to the crowded bar. Louis, also _sans_ praise, at least reached up to straighten my shirt.

“Well, want to try it now that I've shown how easy it is?” I said.

His eyes met mine, the faintest smile forming on his lips.

“May I borrow your cowboy hat, Billy Childs?” The name I'd given to mark my score on the board.

“Only if you register as Bud Davis.” I dared.

Without hesitation he swept the hat away and strode up to the stage.

He sized up the machine warily as the operator demonstrated mounting procedure. This was a modern rodeo bull, streamlined, complete with a horned head and a rebellion-stamped face. I leaned against the safety fence admiring it as Louis tentatively placed one boot into a stirrup, hoisted up, and swung his other leg over. In straddle position, he fastidiously grasped the rope, refusing a filthy glove, and gave the “ready” signal.

 _Bet he'll fall in 20 seconds?_ I cut a glance at Armand, by the bar.

 _O, ye of little faith. Give him more than that._ I shot back at him. So tawdry to suggest gambling on this.

_40, then?_

I ignored him easily, my attention now on Louis, under the harsh spotlights. The cowbells clanged pleasingly with the machine's maneuvers. Louis' face indecipherable under the hat's shadow, save for the concentration hardening his mouth.

 _He's doing alright I guess, I've seen better._ Armand sent. I didn't flinch.

Louis' body, serpentine, stretched and buckled at the waist, with the spinning and dipping of the bull. I had never seen him quite like this, must be muscle memory of his horsemanship. Tension all in the legs, thighs welded down, he raised my hat like a flag of rugged grace. That showboating little bastard!

Transfixed, boiling inside, a light tap at my shoulder had me whip around, ready for battle. It wasn't the expected demon cherub, but a cowgirl, her hand floating between us. I quickly gathered that Armand had sent her with, unbeknownst to her, a glass of mortal blood. Half of which now stained her dress. She began to argue, so I shoved a wad of cash at her “...to replace your dress, of course,” and with a little mental jolt she happily went away.

Twenty feet away, Armand blew me a kiss.

_Just wanted to return the favor, thank you for sharing this lovely spectacle!_

Louis _was_ truly a spectacle. The crowd, previously cheering him on, now watched in glazed wonderment. Partly because he had broken MY record by 15 seconds, and seemed to have no intention of quitting.

Delving into the operator's mind for "quick stop," I activated it. The bull shuddered, went still, in a bow. Louis, in a kneeling, almost prayer-like position, awakened from his trance.

The operator apologizing, “... damn thing up ‘n breaks down every once‘n awhile, you wanna free ride, partn’r?”

I leapt over the fence, swiftly took Louis in my arms and flew out the door. “I’ll give you a free ride, you little showoff!” I said through gritted teeth.


End file.
